Rain Check
by karivalentina
Summary: Set during episode 1, season 1. Canon based except that Tom is a widower. One shot for now, might continue, depends. Rated M for sexual situations. Some humor.


**A/N:**

I've been wanting to write a story for Tom and Rachel for the longest time. I've been a fan of Eric Dane since back when he played Mark Sloan in Grey's Anatomy. Even though I loved him back then, his role in the Last Ship is by far his best role ever. Anyhow, the idea for this story finally came to me after reading a good number of fanfics, and just when I thought it was hopeless, it suddenly hit me out of the blue :)

So here it is, hope you enjoy.

IMPORTANT: _**In this story, Captain Chandler has been a widower for 3 years.**_

* * *

><p>Rain Check<p>

Her attitude had been mildly charming back in Northfolk...

And now, after four months of not seeing their families...

Clearly, not so charming.

In fact, her attitude was aggravating, to put it mildly. The bottom line was that this woman had endangered his entire crew with her secrecy, and as a result their mission had been severely compromised.

Back in his spacious cabin, he could still clearly hear her words._ "We were incom to protect my mission not yours. Orders came from the white house."_

Tom shook his head,_ The world had been in danger and they had send two people two save it, _still struggling to wrap his mind around this.

"Captain Chandler..." that sultry voice of hers, enthralled him. In fact, in that moment he became quite certain that would never tire of hearing her say his name in that pristine British accent of hers. Every syllable and intonation seducing him, resonating like an enchanting melody.

_What the heck? _Tom blinked a couple of times in disbelief. It was Dr. Rachel Scott barging into his private quarters, tray of drinks balanced between her right hand and her abdomen.

She let herself in without bothering with a courtesy knock, quickly closing the door behind her with her free hand.

"It was incredibly rude of me not to have you over for tea..." she said in a tone unmistakably charming, setting the tray down on the table in front of him. She moved with the grace of a kitten, giving him a long flirty look.

Tom who had been sitting at the table going over some paper work, just gaped at her. The short dress she was wearing clung to her body, accented every curve and its fringe swished when she moved. Dr. Rachel Scott wearing a silk dress? And an incredibly feminine one at that?

"This was the first time that you've said three words to me since we left Northfolk," he repeated his prior statement of earlier that day. He mentally slapped himself. He was trying to sound cool and composed when in fact he was still very much in shock. Rachel Scott was moving about his cabin as if it was the most natural thing in the world...

"You were right though, and now is time for that rain check you requested, Captain Chandler," she cocked her head just so, and Tom's eyes momentarily focused on the two slick strands of hair fluttering about either side of her face so sexy and carefree...

_Captain Chandler, Captain Chandler_...her voice seductively beckoning him, driving him wild. The effect was intoxicating.

Moreover, there was no mistaking what she wanted...it was as clear as day.

Tom rose to his feet and bridged the short distance around the table in a flash.

"Oh, Rachel," He breathed, his face inches away from her lips, his arms drawing her close. He'd been dreaming of this for the longest time.

"Oh, Captain Chandler," she sighed studying his lips, hooded eyes, her own lips lightly parted.

"Call me Tom," he said certain that from this point forward any formalisms between them would certainly be a thing of the past.

He leaned in, his thumb caressing the underside of her jaw for just a moment before his lips met hers.

Their kiss, gentle and probing at first, quickly turned passionate and demanding.

"Your tea is going to get cold," she feebly stated against his lips, her sudden coyness increasing his arousal.

"The heck with the tea," his baritone tone, urgent and demanding, made her draw in a breath of delightful anticipation followed by a distinct gasp as he suddenly cleared the table of the serving tray with a sweep of his arm. "I actually prefer Coffee over tea any day, you know..."

"Oh, it...it was my last bag of English tea," Rachel lamented, the clattering of the tea cups still ringing in her ears.

Tom stared back, confused. _What could possibly matter more than this moment,_ he thought a little wounded.

As if she had read his mind, she tried to make amends...she wound her hands in his hair and pressed her lips against his, while his hands rested over her waist and hips.

She broke the kiss, their eyes meeting for a second before she started pulling the dress over her head with incredible ease, revealing she'd been wearing no bra, no panties.

With a deep sigh, he lifted her in one swift moment and placed her bottom on the table.

She drew him closer by the shirt collar and whispered, "not here silly, let's go to the bed," in a playful tone.

He grinned at that. Somehow, he still couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly they were in the bedroom, naked.

She reached out and touched him there in the most intimate of places.

Tom moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying her every touch, marveling at how she knew exactly what turned him on the most.

Then, she said the magic words. "I want you, I want you, Captain Chandler."

Inching down her body, he put his head between her legs and kissed the apex of her thighs...his long and pointed tongue arousing feelings in her that had been dormant for such a long time.

"Oh, God, don't stop, don't ever stop!" she pleaded, her eyes brightened with wanton desire.

"I won't...I won't stop...not until you come," he murmured, his eyes gazing at her just for a second before his tongue found her inner folds. He licked them again and again, making humming sounds like one who's enjoying a good meal.

I'm so close," she panted. Her legs were now trembling and she found herself struggling to keep them from closing down on Tom's head.

"You taste so good," he hummed. "C'mon, give it to me, baby!"

His words appeared to bring her to the brink of orgasm. Sensing this, he came up and entered her, filling her instantly with his beautiful manhood.

They moved together perfectly synchronized like a dream come true.

"I love you, Rachel," he breathed against her lips.

"I love you, Captain Chandler!"

There it was again. _Captain Chandler, Captain Chandler! _

Disoriented, Tom opened his eyes. Someone was at the door calling his name. Maybe Mike?

It took him another 30 seconds to comprehend that it had all been a dream.

Damm! He turned to the radio clock on his nightstand. 6:30 am. Dammit! he'd overslept!

Captain Chandler, _never ever_ overslept!

**A/N:**

_**What do you think of Tom's little dream? :D  
><strong>_

_**It was fun writing this fic and I'm happy with it as a one shot. Still, my muse often draws inspiration from reader interest. Thus, it's possible I might continue. **_

**_Thanks for reading. Kindly leave a review, _ **


End file.
